Final Fantasy XV: The Light Of Dawn
by NoctisFangirl800
Summary: Follow the adventures of Phoebe Lucis Caelum. she is half lucian, half oracle and now she's starting her own journey to discover where she belongs..how will her story unfold? Read and Review.


Luna Point Of View

For centuries the sacred magic of the divine crystal blessed our world and its people.

But in time the promise of its power brought war to our lands. Lucis, a peaceful kingdom of great magic kept safe by the power of the crystal. And Niflhiem, a military empire of vast machinery made strong by the might of its magitek. Long has war raged between the two. As the years passed, Niflhiem marched on nearby nations driven by its unsurpassed technology.

To defend itself, Lucis raised a magical wall the strength of which comes from the crystal itself. Insomnia alone, the crown city and last bastion of Lucian defence remained beyond Niflhiem reach for many years.

Amid the escalating war Prince Noctis of Lucis had come to Tenebrae to seek healing for a grievous injury. He made the long journey together with his father, King Regis. Mother, brother, and I, the royalty of Tenebrae had all welcomed their visit.

Months had passed since they arrived..Prince Noctis and i had spent some "quality" time together alone..we bother eventually found out that i was expecting a baby and we were overjoyed about the discovery..However, it was then that the fires came, everywhere and all at once. In a mere instant, the whole of Tenebrae was ablaze.

"Ravus!" mother cried out to my older brother, protecting him from the flames..only to be cut down by a Niflhiem soldier.

"Mother!" Ravus reached out for our mother but she never got back up.

"General Glauca." King Regis recognised the one who killed mother..the imperial General.

The Niflhiem attack was an attempt on the lives of the visiting Lucian royalty.

"Noctis!" King Regis called out to his son, picking him up and grabbing my hand, leading me away from the chaos but also leaving Ravus behind..

"Please! help us! King Regis!" Ravus called out to King Regis.

i couldn't do anything but look back and let go of his hand, staying behind. i had to do what was best for my brother, Prince Noctis, the king and my unborn child.

"Lunafreya!" the king called out to me, reaching back, feeling me let go of his hand.

"LUNAAA!" Prince Noctis cried as he reached out for me.

It broke my heart to see him in such distress but..i had to do what was right as oracle. And now from that day until this day, Tenebrae has been gripped in the iron fist of Niflheim, sworn enemy of Lucis. King Regis assembles a force of mighty warriors to combat the imperial menace. Dubbed the kingsglaive, they fight relentlessly against Niflhiem, empowered by the magic of their sovereign.

It has been 12 years and my daughter is now 11 years old..her name is Phoebe Lucis Caelum. Princess of Lucis and the Lucian Oracle..what makes her different from myself is that she's half Oracle and has the abilities of the Lucian bloodline..for 11 long years she has been held captive in Tenebrae by Imperial forces..i enforce her hope that she will meet her father one day..if not now.

"mother?" Phoebe looked up at me in curiosity.

"yes dear?" i looked back at her.

"will we ever go meet daddy?" she smiled innocently as she made her flower crowns.

"we will..we just need to find the right time to visit Insomnia.." i sat beside her and smiled.

"i hope so..i really wanna see him in person..i've only seen photos of daddy..is he as cool as you say mother?"

"he is dear..probably more so now than when we were children."

She is a bright and cheerful young soul..Phoebe's appearance is just like mine, with a few differences..she has long black hair, tied back into a braided ponytail, she has a light blue rose clip in her hair..she wears a dark blue gown and a black denim jacket...her boots are dark grey with red coloured heels..her most noticable feature though is her eyes..they shine a nice blue colour like her fathers do..and dispite this her innocence must be maintained..all she's known in life is fear..fear of the empire..fear of the unknown..and mostly, fear of the future..

The only thing we can do is wait for a moment where we can sneak out undetected..until then..i shall do all i can to provide what i can for my baby girl..no matter what it takes..

Normal Point Of View.

"yes, your majesty..dispite their victory all but asured.." Drautos knelt before the king in the throne room, giving an explaination of the battle that took place hours before.

"a sudden but an inexplicable retreat.." Regis said, his mind processing the information.

"we remain at risk nonetheless, your majesty..we can not know when they will strike again.." Clarus told the king, earning a nod in responce.

Suddenly a messenger ran in with an announcement; "your majesty! word from the west gate..a man claiming to me an envoy of the empire requests an audience!"

King Regis sat back in his throne as the chancellor Izunia of Niflhiem entered.

"Hello there, hello, good day to you my dear Lucians!" he greeted them all.

"Has Niflhiem grown so bold that they send they send the chancellor himself as enovy?..and under no guard at that.."

"Ah, such an honour to be recognised by the great king regis yet, permit me to stand on ceremony an introduce myself nonetheless..Ardyn Izunia: chancellor of Niflhiem." he bowed, "at your humble service" Ardyn stood up straight and continued; "and I come to you on this most auspicious of days to offer terms off peace"

"Peace?"

"As you no doubt surmise that recent manoeuvre of ours was no strategic retreat...call it..a gesture of imperial good will..like you we wish no more than to bring a swift end to this..senseless war."

"You wish to end the war you started with us so long ago?"

"Indeed we do..and we require but a singular compliance..to save your grand insomnia here..Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflhiem rule. ah Insomnia..the jewel in the crown of the Lucian kingdom." Ardyn smirked.

"Never." King Regis stood his ground.

"Ah then allow me to offer one last thing that will make you consider this treaty..it concerns your son."

King Regis was hesitant but allowed him to proceed and said; "i'm listening.."

"The fetching Prince Noctis of Lucis..and the fair Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae..they are to be wed."

The king sat up straight, alarmed.

"You seem vexed your highness..i assure you..the princesses hold you in the highest regard..as they have done these many long years."

"Princesses?" King Regis picked up on the words he used..only knowing of Lunafreya and not of his grandchild.

"I take it your boy has not told you of your granddaughter?"

The king tried to recall his son telling him but couldn't remember at all.."no..i'm afraid he did not."

"ah, then allow me to tell you your highness..The lovely Princess Phoebe Lucis Caelum..the half breed known amongst Niflhiem soldiers..a fragile young thing..surely she wouldn't want to see her fathers home be blown to smithereens along with the family she never met."

Hearing about his granddaughter..it started to consider the proposal.

"be sure to send us a message, letting us know your decision..for now..we will let you think it over..but do consider your granddaughters future as Niflhiem can offer her the best protection..farewell for now." and with that..he left the king to think about his proposal.

"your majesty?" Clarus grew concerned.

"..Why did Noctis..not tell me of his child?" Regis was in shock, but deep down..he had hope to eventually meet his granddaughter in person.

* * *

 _ **I know it's extremely short for this is the prologue so it's going to be shorter than expected as it's introducing the main focus of the story: Phoebe Lucis Caelum. hope you enjoyed. I will update it ASAP**_


End file.
